No,You idiot
by sanderine
Summary: Walker's in deep way deep. He loves Avalon. But she doesn't like him, what shall he do? Why ask Halley, of course!
1. Chapter 1

"Walker? What are you doing here?"

"I plead the fifth"

"And what exactly is the fifth?"

"Err… I'm going to ignore that"

"So are you going to tell me what you're doing in front of my locker?"

"I'm asking you about Avalon erm… do you think she likes me?"

"No, not now, not ever"

"And why is that?"

"Because you may have happened to, um tease her all throughout _Her Entire Life?"_

"How do I change that?"

"Um, talk to her like she has an IQ, don't stare at her like a weirdo, and for Pete's sake get rid of that thing!"

"What thing?"

"Everything Walker, everything. But I can help you I'll make Avalon fall in lurve with you!"

"Please do that. I'll, I'll, I'll love you forever and ever."

"Please don't, just love Avalon, kay?"


	2. Chapter (AN)

Soo, Hi (;

I know it's not one of my most exceptional pieces, seeing as I just wrote it.

But review and tell me what you think kay?

Good

(is there anything else I wanted to say? No? Okay)

Later…


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like no one is reading this book/story. Oh well **

Later that night at a sleep over Halley and Avalon are having

Halley asks "truth or dare?" Avalon responds "why are we playing this anyways, Halley?" Avalon looks at her and says "truth _or_ dare, Avalon or are you too chicken?" Avalon laughs at that and says "Halley, you're really getting into this confidence stuff, aren't you? But any way, I'm game. Truth."

Halley grins, moves closer, and says" sooo… what would make Walker a walking hottie?" "Eeeewww, why are you asking this? Is he staring at me again did he-Oh my gosh!-He asked you to help him didn't he? That's why you guys were all cozy today? Isn't it? What did he say? was he talking about me? Did he ask about-"

Halley, from her spot on the floor quietly cracked up, and said " you know you sound like you have a crush on him, right? But answer my question seriously, what would make you be, well, like you just were right now?"

Avalon blushed and said:

" He could be hot, I mean he already has the preppy thing going for him, he _is_ sort of sweet, but he kind makes me feel stupid sometimes and his posse is so annoying."

Halley smiled and says "so if he was nicer and posse-less you could be persuaded to , say, kiss him."

Avalon grinned at that and said " Maybe but it's probably not going to happen. So can we play something else now? I wanna watch_ Haters Gonna Hate _**(Made that up.)**

At last they fell asleep and that was the end of that.

**I feel like no one reads this story**

**I mean I thought this was the only story on this fandom **

**Pleasant surprise when it wasn't. I've reviewed some people stories and I'm trying to get someone to review mine please, please, please.**

**Later…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha Ha! Someone is reading this story thing… Yay! Shout out to ****Hysterical Pyromaniac**** for reviewing *mwah***

**Sooo I have a new chapter for y'all (the ones that are reading anyway…)**

**Ready!? Let's go! Gooooooooooo Sanderine (said in high pitched voice)**

**BTW I don't own Frenemies whoever made it does**

Avalon and Halley rode to school with Halley's brother. There was no mention of last night's conversation, Avalon having 'forgotten' what had happened. They got to the school in record time (somewhat due to the constant egging on of Halley). As soon as the school came into view, Halley was no more( she ran away)."what's up with her?" Kendall asked, bemused. Avalon grinned and said " she probably has to pee, the girl has no bladder Kendall."

He laughed and got out of the car with Avalon.

Meanwhile…

"Waaaalllllkkkkeeeeerrrrr! I totally found out what we should like Avalon was like this and was like yea and she was like OMG and I said better believe it and-" Walker sighed and interuped her " what did she say about _me_?"

Halley grinned and said "Well, she said that you could be nicer and stuff and lose your posse then she might consider going out with you." Walker looked at her saying" she might? isn't there a sure way of doing this?"

"Well, I did have a plan to, like, make her jealous. Because Avalon has a thing for dibs and stuff, so if you went out with someone she would totally be jealous and be in love with you!" Walker said "so you're suggesting I make Avalon jealous? And can we find someone besides you? She would see right through that scam immediately."

Grinning Halley said " we'll get a girl, don't worry about it." Walker sadi "good. I'm going to class now… so thanks"

"go get 'er lover boy!"

"shut up!"

**This is sooo short (tell ya secret, I kinda have writer's block) **

**But I swear the next one will be longer so yea**

**Thanx to mlbv-grimm for reviewing ! (Forgot to mention that…)**

**Later…**

**Sandrine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

**You guys rock!**

**I worked hard on this and I'm going for a six chapter mark(seeing as it's my **_**first**_** story!)**

**Without further ado more of my fabulous ( I hope ) story…**

"Avalon!"

Avalon turned around and had to keep from smiling; Walker looked so cute when he was flustered. Walker finally caught up with her and asked, a little out of breath, "Do you want to walk to class together?" Avalon giggled and said "Walker, the class is right there. And anyways where are your minions?" He replied "I told to that we needed some space from each other." Avalon said "oh, ri-i-i-ght"

_**What really happened:**_

_Walker: "I'm trying to get Avalon to like me, so I will not and cannot talk nor be with you guys anymore. Since you scare her."_

_Minion 1: (shrugging and going off toward the labs) "okay, I don't really care…"_

_Minion 2: (following minion 1) "Yea what he said"_

_Walker: "I feel like I should be insulted"_

They walked in taking seats across from each other (the tables were arranged in fours) and pretended to listen as the teacher droned on and on. A _knock knock_ cut into the lecture and everyone turned gratefully toward the door. A blonde walked in and smiled. Mr. Rosario (the teacher) turned around and lifted and eyebrow "And you are…" She grinned and said "I was transferred to this class my name is Arianne." He sighed and told her to take a seat. She smiled, and inwardly scowled at his rudeness.

Arianne stopped at walker's table and sat down right next to him. Avalon frowned, thinking that she already didn't like this girl. Walker glanced at her, wondering why she looked like she wanted to murder Adrianne, maybe she was jealous? Grinning at the thought, Walker turned to Arianne. Arianne turned to him, getting ready to turn on the full charm, "Hi! I'm Arianne! Are you Walker?" He grinned at her and said

"Why yes! How did know? "

"Oh, I just love the newspaper you have! All that stuff is sooo awesome"

"Thanks! You like to write?"

"Totally but I really can't make good work like you"

"Oh, it's simple really, you just have to find the idea write it and refine it!"

Avalon cut in at that "Walker, do the rest of us look like we have time for this?" He smirked saying "Arianne wants to hear me." She huffed "whatever" and turned away trying to hide her pure hatred for Arianne behind her book. The rest of the class was distributed between Walker and Arianne conversation with the occasional snide remark from an (unusually?) angry Avalon.

The bell rang cutting off the teacher again, and Walker and Arianne went off to their next class together, leaving Avalon in the dust. Avalon stomped off in the search for Halley, to have an n ear to gripe at.

Halley grinned at approaching Avalon, "what's wrong?"

"It's Walker! That insufferable beast! And that girl! Arnana or whatever! She is so annoying!"

"Did she say anything mean to you? We could totally bash her on Geekly Chic."

"No, it's just that she took Walker away from me!"

"You sound like a jealous girlfriend…"

"What did you say?"

"You sound like a jealous girlfriend"

"I am not it's just that-

"You don't like Walker leaving you for another girl, hmmm?"

"Yes! No! Stop confusing me!"

"Don't worry, don't worry at all. Big mama Halley has a plan!"

"What?"  
"We're gonna seduce his pants off!"

"Halley you are a very weird girl…"

**I have inspiration! **

**This is totally longer than my other chapters**

**Right?**

**Sooo imma keep going!**

**And knocks you pants off**

**(is it just me or do I seem more enthusiastic at the end of this chapter?)**

**Later…**

**Sanderine**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ding-Dong_

"Walker?"

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

Halley popped up. "Heeeeeeeeeeey, Avalon. Funny story actually…"

Avalon tapped her foot, raising an eyebrow "And is this _funny story_ is going to completely explain why Walker is standing in front of my door with a sleeping bag?" Halley grinned, "Weell, he was supposed to be at _Arianne's _house… But she had stuff to do. You know, not my fault or anything" At this Halley grinned, a malicious grin that was reoccurring every time she saw Avalon/Walker related things. Avalon shifted her weight from foot to foot. "So, why do I care, that's between Arnna, ariana and whatever and Walker." Her face however, said a totally different thing. Halley tried to smother her smile, _Gosh; did she not see how obvious she was? _"Avalon… he can't stay with me and he owes you an apology for ignoring you today. Which he will do at this sleepover, with only the two of you _alone_."

Halley grinned, pushing Walker in.

"Byeeee!"

The door clicked shut, as the whirlwind A.K.A Halley left.

Aaaaaakkwaaaard siiileeence…

"Soo…"

"Sooo…"

"Urgh, Walker are you going to explain yourself?"

"Explain my self! For what, is it my fault that Halley has decided that we are supposed to spend every waking moment of our life together!?"

"Well, it's someone's fault! Have you been giving her ideas?"

"Oh, yes. Totally. I love to encourage Halley to act like a psychopath!"

"My best friend is not a Psychopath!"

"She could have fooled me!"

After a few more rounds of this fight, and it resulted in a staring contest.

Although Walker was pathetically horrible at this one. Seeing as the love of his was staring at him with those green irises of hers. Damn her!

Giggling. Then laughter.

Great. She was laughing at him now.

"Walker, your eye is twitching. Am I really THAT intimidating?" Another giggle. "No, you're just..."

"Whatever, Walker I'll show where to put your stuff"

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Of course. What have you got?"

"Stuff. Uhhhh, what about this?" She held up a movie, something that looked vaguely like _Sleepless in Seattle. _ "Sure, like I care that we are watching a chick-flick."

"Shut up Walker, and if you be good and watch the movie, I'll pop you popcorn"

"Yes, ma'am."

Avalon was asleep. Finally. The girl did not stop _talking! _ But as much as he tried to find this annoying, he could not. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder; her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Or whatever that place was called.

There was no denying it. He liked her and a lot. He might as well be resigned to his fate.

So he slept, the sleep of one who has admitted to a crime, peacefully.

He had a dream that consisted of a montage of all the times he had spent with Avalon. Not a very long montage, because he woke to excessive constriction in his middle area. Otherwise known as Avalon scared to death. He made no move to remove her hands, just shifted. "Avalon, what is it?" "Th-Thun-Thunderstorm!" He chuckled, so this was her weakness, huh? "So, what's the problem with that?"

"I'm scared of thunderstorms and you are not leaving me with these evil lightning bolts." "Yes, your majesty"

"Good."

**Hi.**

**I'm ba-a-a-a-ck **

**Sooo sorry to have left you. Again writer's block.**

**Thanx to all the reviewers…**

**Later…**

**Sandrine**


End file.
